Rugged Hearts
by BlackRoseEdenAO3
Summary: Sequel to "Simply Meant to Be". The truest test of love comes as a series of brutally unforgiving and heartbreaking events threaten to destroy several families struggling to keep their lives from once again falling apart.


_Here's a little treat since I'm now on archive of our own._

_Check out the links on my profile for the full unedited versions._

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is owned by Yana Toboso._

* * *

Perhaps one of the most magical moments in life is the quiet peace which comes, but once every year in the epicenter of culture and high finance known as New York. Amidst bustling throngs of pedestrians from every walk of life, skyscrapers, museums, concert halls, bumper to bumper traffic and a story on every corner waiting to be told is the sudden desire for contentment and warmth generated by the holiday spirit. New York City was bathed in a cold spell that had sent most holiday shoppers into an online shopping frenzy in preparation for Christmas morning.

The streets were fields of freshly fallen snow and the blue grey sky sent droplets of crystal light sparkling amongst the frosted windows of The Stratford, a warehouse turned into a luxury condominium in the heart of Manhattan's trendy Hell's Kitchen district. The building's facade glimmered with frost covered wrought iron framed picture windows, elegant high ceiling apartments boasted residents of high standards and social levels such as renowned artists, musicians, theatrical performers and singers. On the top floor, in an eagerly sought after 2,400 square foot apartment complete with floor to ceiling windows and dark wood floors, lived a family unlike most. A family built upon trust, loyalty, faith, joy and most importantly, love.

Through the quiet of the newborn day the faint echoes of honking cars sifted silently into the darkened room of two slumbering men encased in an overstuffed white comforter and entangled limbs. It was a blissful sight, the shock of two heads of black hair peeking out from under the pale sheets cradled within alabaster skin. They were a breathtaking sight, two lovers gifted with uncommon and rare beauty. Twenty eight year old Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis snuggled deeper into the protective arms of his husband, thirty two year old Sebastian Michaelis.

With his heart shaped thin face and silken blue black hair, Ciel had tamed the free spirited beast within his head turning partner. Glossy ebony shoulder length hair and dark red eyes would send droves of men and women alike flocking to stand by the well built giant of a man who wanted nothing more than to claim young Ciel as his beloved and so began their romance and eventual marriage. Seven years of happiness and the occasional bump in the road of life had led them to this current situation. A relationship that had weathered the throes of grief and euphoria! Pain and ecstasy, loss and fulfillment.

Their steady breathing seemed to mimic one another as if they were in perfect sync, inhaling and exhaling the cool air surrounding them. The epitome of unity and being at one in both heart and mind. It was almost a shame that their nocturnal peace would soon be disrupted.

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"_Bloody hell! Pop!"_

The large king sized bed creaked noisily as a pair of small forms flanked the sleeping duo. On Ciel's side the delicate face of his five year old daughter, Lily, fluttered nervously over his head, her wide cerulean blue eyes flitted cautiously between her father's face and that of her twin brother's. She watched as Mykhal, loomed menacingly over Sebastian's head with a smile full of mischief and determination. They had awakened at least 15 minutes earlier out of pure adrenaline and excitement over opening their much desired Christmas gifts, but as was with all good children who woke up at least three hours earlier than normal the two cherubs found their parents deep in sleep and unable to awaken them. Creeping onto the bed, the twins had formulated a plan which included awakening their fathers as soon as possible.

Lily Rose and Mykhal Vincent Michaelis were the prized and cherished children of both the Phantomhive family as well as the Michaelis clan. Loved by two very different and yet grounded families, they were used to having their ways in this world. Lily, with her ocean blue eyes and soft grey black hair, was small for her age and dainty in her mannerisms. Her brother, however, with his spice red eyes and raven black hair, was quite tall and a terror in his own charismatic way. They did not look much alike, especially in skin tone, Lily being creamy pale while Mykhal sported an olive skin tone, but they were thick as thieves with one another. You would never find one sibling without the other shadowing close behind and although they did not share a bloodline (both were products of separate surrogate mothers) one could not imagine two children more attached to each other than these.

"Blimey, they won't get up!" Mykhal growled, attempting to blow air up his father's nose. His voice, as well as his sister's, was laced with a developing English accent. The past two summers had been spent visiting the English countryside and much to Ciel's chagrin, his children were picking up not only the accent, but some of the colorful terms as well.

"Poke their faces, Lily!" He ordered sternly, nodding his head towards the raven haired girl. "Get 'em up!"

"No!" She gasped, small fists clenching her red plaid nightgown. She shook her head vehemently. "You go ahead and poke their faces!" Knitting her brows at the smirking face. "Daddy doesn't like that!"

"Daddy doesn't like that." Mykhal mimicked her voice in a mocking tone. He scrunched up his face and waved his hand dismissively at his sister who had started to tear up. "You're such a baby!"

"Meanie." She whispered, pulling a thick strand of her long hair into her mouth and chewing at the ends.

"Fine! Then we have to wait till they get up!" The young boy crossed his arms indignantly and stared at their snoozing parents. Cocking an eyebrow, Mykhal whistled lowly and gave his sister a pitying look. "Could be hours" he shrugged.

"But I wanna open my gifts now!" She practically shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Aw, belt up, Lily!" He barked, baring his teeth at his sniffling sister.

"Did you just tell your sister to shut up?" Mykhal's head snapped up at the groggy sound of his fathers voice piercing the still air.

"But, d-daddy!" He stammered, his voice shaking slightly. "I didn't mean to!" Ciel hoisted himself up on his elbows and glared at his son as he motioned towards Lily.

"How many times have I told you to mind your language towards your sister?" The young father scolded gently, placing a protective arm around the little girl.

Lily suddenly jolted from his arm and grabbed his hand, desperately shaking her head. "Daddy don't be mad!" Lily wailed, her eyes wide with worry for her brother. Although she was the victim of his teasing and demanding ways, she still adored and idolized him. "It's ok!"

Ciel stared at Lily, amazed and horrified that now both his children were crying, (on Christmas morning no less) and frantically attempted to soothe her. "But I wasn't really mad!" He turned to Mykhal. "You know I don't like the way you speak to your sister at times, but I wasn't really mad! Please calm down!" He pleaded, feeling the pitiful situation slowly escalate as Mykhal covered his face in shame as he wept and Lily gripped his hand, begging him not to scold her brother. Ciel felt his stomach twist at the sight, he rarely lost his temper with the pair, even when they tested his patience, but this morning he knew he had picked the wrong battle.

Idiot! He berated himself.

"Now love, why would you have Saint Nick revoke your gifts for making small 'ums cry on Christmas morning?" The liquid smooth voice came slowly out from under the plush covers amidst the plaintive crying and sniveling of the children. Sebastian rose with ease wearing a black T-shirt and black lounge pants. He quickly looped his son into one arm while reaching out to wipe tears from Lily's face.

"I-I didn't!"

"It's not very Christian of you." Ciel frowned at his smirking husband.

"I didn't want to upset them!" He explained quickly turning his attention to his now sobbing toddlers. "Mikey please don't cry! Lily! Sweetheart don't cry!" His own eyes burned with the promise of guilt ridden tears. Sebastian sighed and cupped Ciel tortured face, swiping a thumb gently across his smooth cheek.

"Of course you didn't." He nodded, throwing him a wink. "You cannot help being a cranky child this early in the morning."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "Sebastian!" He cried, but was interrupted by Lily's hands on his nightshirt.

"Don't be angry at Mikey! I wanna open my gifts!" She wailed, pulling at his arm.

Ciel took her hands into his and kissed the delicate fingers. "I know I know, come on let's get up and see what Santa left you guys!" Hoping to divert their attention, he smiled widely and motioned towards the door of his bedroom. "It's a happy day! I'm sure there's lots of presents waiting for you guys!"

Sebastian chuckled at the sight of a flustered Ciel. "Who wants to lay bets that daddy has coal in his stocking?"

"And snowman poop!" Mykhal piped, his eyes glowing with devilish intent.

"You're all so funny at 5:30 in the morning." Ciel grumbled, gathering his now calm daughter into his arms.

"Daddy's good! Daddy's always good!" Lily squeaked, throwing her small arms around Ciel's neck.

"That's my sweet girl, and you both have been extra goo-"

"Not Mikey." She whispered loudly, stifling a giggle behind her hands.

"Lily!" Mykhal snarled, standing straight up on the bed, bouncing on Sebastian's chest. "That's not true!" He protested loudly.

"Oof! Come 'ere my scamp!" The older male grabbed ahold of the wiggling boy and lifted him off of the bed. "No one knows you better than your sister." He chuckled, planting a kiss on his son's cheek.

Myhkal scowled, but quickly realized that he was no longer in trouble. "Can we please go to the tree now?!" He asked with feigned sweetness.

"Yes! Please?!" Lily peeped, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wait by the entrance of the living room while your pop and I get our robes on and try to wake up." Ciel instructed, fully enjoying the happy energy emanating from their children.

The rambunctious sounds of their scuttling feet as they tried to beat each other to the entryway made it sound as if it was a herd of cows, and not five year old twins, were heading out of their bedroom. Narrowing his eyes at his sniggering husband (who had clearly enjoyed watching him squirming in the hot seat) Ciel huffed with annoyance.

"I'm not amused." He stated firmly, wrapping a plush deep royal blue robe around his trim form. "I feel like the biggest jerk in the world and you certainly didn't help in making me feel any better!" He growled.

Sebastian strolled around the bed and looped his long arms around his young husband, kissing him deeply against his plump lips and stood back to take a long look at the face of the one person, aside from their children, he loved above his own life. "It appears I've placed your knickers in a twist." He ran his hand through Ciel's hair, purring at the silken strands gliding effortlessly through his fingers like cool water. "Forgive me love, I was only joshing with you." He apologized.

It was no use, Ciel was a willing captive to Sebastians charms. It wasn't enough that the older man was visually stunning, sexy as hell, and had an alluring English accent to boot; Sebastian had the ability to ease his younger husband's nerves and bring comfort to him whenever he felt as if he could not handle a situation. While Ciel was the more logical and reasonable thinking partner in their marriage, Sebastian was the harbor in the midst of the storm, Ciel's lighthouse in the darkness, the hope of life and love when despair and doom seemed to shroud his every waking moment.

Seven years ago Ciel fought, and thankfully won, a decade's long battle with cancer. Although he had the support of family, friends, And the best medical care money could buy, Ciel swore it was Sebastian's love that had reached into the inky blackness of near death and pulled Ciel back into the world of the living.

Aside from a few surgical scars, the only permanent result of his disease was his blinded left eye. Years of aggressive chemotherapy had taken its toll on his sight, and while he had perfect vision on the right, the loss of his left had caused him to give up his burgeoning career in photography. Yet rather than submit to grief or hopelessness, Ciel steadied his resolve to take on a new direction in his life and become the head chair of his mother's cancer research and support group.

Now here they were on Christmas morning with the city sparkling in magic and whimsy, their young children excitedly waiting by the entrance to the living room where a 12 foot tall Norway Spruce tree dressed extravagantly in hundreds of twinkling multicolored lights, silver tinsel, and numerous special ornaments awaited them with a mountain of beautifully wrapped and bowed gifts along the perimeter of the green velvet tree skirt.

"It's time to release these hounds, Ciel." Sebastian grinned, pressing his lips against his beloved's forehead. "Merry Christmas, love."

Ciel blushed heavily, his cheeks burning with the heady feeling of being adored. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian." He whispered, returning the kiss against the man's chin.

"Another year with you by my side is only second to our children as my greatest treasure." The Englishman whispered into the crook of Ciel's neck, taking a nip of the sweet skin.

A low moan slipped past Ciel's lips. "How did I get so lucky?" He breathed contentedly, hugging his husband tightly.

"Don't you think you deserve this?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's far more than anyone should ever deserve." He admitted quietly, his eyes turning towards the door where the colorful glow of the tree painted the walls like a kaleidoscope. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just waiting for the bottom to just drop."

"Nonsense." Sebastian placed his fingers under Ciel's chin and tilted his face up, his eyes locking onto Ciel's. "Revel in this moment, look at me, look at our babies and enjoy this blessing. You've done more for me, for Lily and Mikey and for so many others that yes, I do believe you to be deserving."

Smothered giggles floated towards them from the doorway, earning a bemused look on Ciel's face. Glancing towards the doorway, he caught sight of two pairs of eyes peering at them from behind the door, shining brightly with mirth.

"I do believe we are being spied on." He whispered, cocking his head in the direction of their twittering children.

Sebastian smirked. "Rascals." He chuckled.

"Don't ever leave my side, Sebastian." Ciel stood on his toes and pecked him on the lips. "Don't ever leave my side."

"I swear." Taking the bluenette's hand and leading him towards the door, Sebastian squeezed it firmly. "I swear I will be with you until the very end my beautiful boy." He promised. "You, Lily, Mykhal, this is where the heart of my life is."

The ensuing peals of joy and uninhibited excitement soon filled the spacious apartment as the sounds of ripping wrapping paper and boxes being flung open followed. The fathers sat in the midst of the piling mess; watching with amusement and pride as their children opened present after present crying out in surprise and happiness.

Lily clutched a large fluffy bear complete with a silk bow around it's neck. "I have my own Suzuki-San!" She squealed.

"Look! Look, Lily!" Mykhal shoved an equally as large stuffed black cat in her face. "I've got my own Neko-San! Now they can fight!" Lily's eyes widened as Mykhal lifted the overstuffed toy over his head in preparation for an attack.

"Mikey!" Sebastian cried, grabbing the toy from his son's hands. "No fighting on the Lord's day!"

Pouting his discontent, the little boy grumbled. "Aw, bloody hell!"

"See? See that?!" Ciel pointed at the impish child who had already pounced on the next gift. "That's a direct consequence of your foul mouth!"

"You literally want to blame me for every grievous word coming out of that child's mouth?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't be stirred up because our children have acquired proper accents and language from me!"

In truth, Ciel found it adorable that their twins had picked up English accents; however, he was none too pleased with his son's choice of words at times. "He's five, he shouldn't be cursing." Ciel pointed out.

"It's not a curse!"

"Can he say it in church?"

"Abso-Bloody-Lutely not!"

"Exactly." Ciel crossed his arms victoriously and took sight of the sweet green smelling tree in front of them. It was decorated with ornaments from around the world, gifts from only their most special and closest family friends. Taking stock in each uniquely designed decoration, Ciel hummed at each memory they silently spoke of.

A blown glass round orb peppered with tiny dots of crystals exclusively created by Tiffany &amp; Co. was given to them from his parents, Vincent and Rachel, as a "First Christmas Married" gift. The ornament was purchased during a trip to the island of St. Lucia. It was considered a "second honeymoon" for the beleaguered couple who had spent 10 years off their marriage drifting apart.

Rachel had surrendered her life to caring for Ciel while Vincent fell victim to fear and denial. Once the battle for Ciel's survival became dire the second time around, his father had fought to earn his place back into the hearts of his son and wife. Accepting his son's homosexuality was nothing compared to facing his own mistakes and shortcomings as a husband and father; however, Vincent and Rachel resumed their love for one another after Ciel had recovered. The ornament was a delicate reminder of the beauty and fragility of relationships.

Sapphire eyes fell upon another ornament, silver strings holding three fabric handsewn black birds. These had been made by Lilith, Sebastian's late mother, before she had passed away. The diminutive powerhouse of a woman, with her scarlet eyes and jet black hair, had raised Sebastian, his sister Mina, and his foster brother Claude, as a single mother since the suicide of her beloved husband, Mykhal.

She was at times harsh, foul tempered, and sharp, yet she had a kind and generous heart made even more lovely by her adored grandchildren. Living alone in London, Lilith had often taken trips to visit her "blackbirds" referring to Sebastian and his siblings since they all shared ink black hair. Even Lily and Mykhal were often called her "sweet little blackbirds".

Unfortunately, Lilith had died a sudden and silent death of Congenital Heart Disease two years earlier. The absence of the brazenly bold and steadfast matriarch of the Michaelis family was felt deeply by all, it was still very difficult for Sebastian to speak about his mother; however, her framed photos could be found in every room in the apartment.

"Is this one new?" The honey smooth voice of Sebastian sifted easily into his ears and shifted Ciel's attention back to his husband.

"What?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

Pointing to the tree, Ciel followed the direction of Sebastian's hand to a hanging miniature porcelain teapot from Harrod's of London. The expensive trinket was a shimmering forest green with gold swirls and a diamond chip shaped as a drop of tea pouring from the spout; a poignant symbol of their once steadfast tradition of attending the famed teahouse, Lady Mendl's, once a month for high tea. It also served as a reminder of where Ciel had first run into Sebastian right in front of the century old classic brownstone.

"Ah, yeah, that one's from Lizzie." He smiled, "I was a nervous wreck hanging it on the tree."

"It's quite lovely." Sebastian was seated cross legged next to Ciel with his arm resting comfortably around the young man's waist. "I'm literally counting the seconds before she arrives with Mina. We're going to have a smashing time tomorrow night!"

Ciel nodded and smiled. "I'm excited to see her too. I think it's close to four months since we last saw her."

Lizzie Midford, Ciel's first cousin, Godmother to Lily, and close friend, was one year his senior and living an exciting life as a junior staff designer for the House of Burberry in Central London. Having moved in with Mina about five years earlier, the two single women became best friends, sharing a luxurious flat and partying until the early morning hours.

Mina Michaelis, Sebastian's little sister and Godmother to Mykhal, was far brasher and feistier than her American counterpart, but the young women were closer than sisters and never far apart from one another. While Mina performed as a second tier flutist for the London Philharmonic, she still found time to visit her family in the States every six weeks or so. Lizzie was under constant pressure with deadlines, as a result, her time was severely limited for traveling.

Upon her last visit, Mina had presented the married couple with a one of a kind handcarved glossy ornament in the shape of a violin. She had picked it up during a tour in Germany from a small craft shop in the town of Koln. It was truly a breathtaking piece of artistry with it's cherry tinted earthy colors and precise detailing. Both Mina and Ciel were masterful violinist and although the ornament was meant for their family, Ciel couldn't help but feel as if his sister-in-law was letting him know how much he meant to her.

Grinning to himself, he nuzzled his cheek into Sebastian's shoulder and pointed to another ornament. "Look there." He chuckled. "Now we get to see those two idiots every year on our tree!"

Sebastian laughed loudly. "Leave it up to those nattering fools to give us an ornament with their faces on it!"

Dangling from the tree was a silver photo frame with a picture of Claude and Alois.

Mykhal lifted his head up from his newly unwrapped Darth Vader costume an frowned. "What idiots?" He demanded. "All I see is Uncle Claw and Aunt Ali!"

"Uncle Ali!" Lily corrected, "He's not a girl, ya know!" Placing a princess tiara on her head and smiling. "But he's very pretty like a girl!"

"I know he's not a girl!" The olive skinned boy muttered, producing a toy lightsaber from another gift box. "But he gets all pissy like one."

"Mikey!" Ciel cried. "Watch your mouth!"

"Right, that would be my blunder." Sebastian admitted sheepishly, giving Ciel a woeful look. "I did mention the other day in front of the scamp how Uncle Ali get's a bit pissy when Claude isn't around."

Ciel opened his mouth to argue the case, but quickly thought better of it. His best friend, and Lily's Godfather, Alois Trancy was attached to the hip with his longtime boyfriend, Claude Faustus, foster brother and best friend to Sebastian. The golden eyed man was also the devoted lover of Alois.

The pair had met through Ciel and Sebastian and had formed an instant bond through mutual suffering and an understanding of how a traumatic past could still be overcome through the power of love. The two men had weathered childhoods filled with death and pain, but because they had stumbled into each other's paths they were able to rise above the choppy waters of dysfunction and create a beautiful life together.

Living in the city, not too far from Ciel and Sebastian, Claude continued to run the dance company Danse Macabre with his brother while Alois worked as a freelance photographer. Though they both refused to get married, Ciel knew they were one hundred percent committed to one another.

As the thought of commitment ran through Ciel's mind, he felt a wave of contentment flow through his body, his now healthy and strong body. It had taken so long before Ciel could work a full day without collapsing in exhaustion by 5pm. The maintenance medication had proven successful, but it had worn him out; however, after seven years, Ciel felt indestructible, ready to take on any physical activity regardless of the amount of effort he had to put in.

It was a miracle to be alive, he thought, but it was even more of a miracle to truly live.

"I am the evergreen." He whispered to himself.

"Evergreen?" Sebastian's voice broke through his thoughts. "Do you mean that lovely bauble on the tree?" Ciel followed the direction of Sebastian's pointing finger and felt a rush of memory come quickly to his mind.

A delicate Swarovski crystal evergreen tree from Dr. Spears and his lover, Ronald.

Dr. Spears, the world renowned oncologist who had treated Ciel's cancer since he was 10 years old, had told his young patient that he was like an evergreen tree. Forever young, forever beautiful, forever resilient to the brutality of the winter of suffering and death.

He was the savior who worked himself like a slave trying to save Ciel from falling victim to his cancer. To make matters more difficult, the doctor had unknowingly fallen in love with his 20 year younger patient.

In the end, they remained friends.

Ronald, a young dancer from Sebastian's troupe, had triumphed in winning over the stoic physician's heart. They both worked and lived together in the city, staying in close contact with the married couple.

The flash of pink bedazzled by prismatic light caught Ciel's eye as he once more looked over the tree. A crystal pink heart the size of Ciel's palm hung right in the front, an ornament given to him by one of the strongest woman he had the pleasure of calling his friend.

Angela, or Nurse Angela, worked with Ciel in the oncology unit of Mount Sinai Hospital where Ciel fought his cancer. She too was a survivor of breast cancer and served as his support and confidant. She, above everyone else in his life, understood the trauma of facing death and the onslaught of pain both the disease and the cure could bring. Had it not been for her words of strength, kindness, and encouragement, Ciel would have lost his mind to despair and hopelessness. They continued being friends long after he had gone into remission.

"Will Angela be at your parents' Christmas party this year?" Sebastian asked, scratching back of Ciel's ear and earning a delicious purr from the younger male.

"No, she's visiting her brothers out in California," Ciel leaned into the touch, indulging himself in the heat of Sebastian's fingertips rubbing against his skin and down the side of his neck. Closing his eyes for a second, he inhaled the spicy and yet floral scent of his husband. It was intoxicating, an exotic mixture of lavender and roses, cinnamon and black tea.

Opening his eyes once more, Ciel caught sight of yet another prized ornament.

A pair of black, strappy patent leather dance shoes with a red rose design on the sides hanging on a golden thread.

"Vanessa." Ciel sighed, looking up at Sebastian. "She sent that ornament over especially for you." He teased, pointing out the high heeled mini shoes.

"Bloody right she did." Sebastian grunted, feeling his toes twitch. "Every time I take a gander at those shoes, my feet ache."

Ciel laughed. "She has a heavy foot for a dance partner."

"Damn right she does!" Sebastian chuckled "That lass has concrete feet."

Vanessa Astor, longtime friend, office manger for Ciel's oncologist, and a student at Sebastian's dance studio, had been an integral part in helping Ciel get through the last three years of his battle with Leukemia. She worked tirelessly, day and night, to make sure that Ciel received only the best of care and utmost attention from all of his doctors. She also became one of their closest friends

Still a known as Dr. Spears' right hand gal, Vanessa often visited Ciel and Sebastian in their respective workplaces and was their number one babysitter. The children lovingly referred to the eye catching and kind woman as "Aunt Nessa".

"Pop! Watcha give Daddy for Christmas?" Mykhal asked from behind his Darth Vader mask.

"Oh! Is this it? Is this it?" Cried Lily, holding up a bright blue shimmering box ribboned in a silver and dark blue bow.

"Yes, that would be my gift to Daddy." Sebastian smiled at his little girl as she carefully handed the gift over to him.

Her princess tiara was tilted to one side, tangled in her gleaming ebony hair. She was a picture perfect copy of her father with her heart shaped face, tulip pink lips and expressive ocean blue eyes. She was from Ciel's bloodline, snow white skin and demure mannerisms; a true Phantomhive, he mused as she sat at her father's feet and smiled sweetly.

"Daddy! Pop gotcha present too!" Mykhal called out from behind the tree, a few pine needles stuck to his inky hair; wine red eyes glowing with delight. "Can I open it?"

"No! That's for daddy to open!" Lily reprimanded her brother.

"Oi! Who asked you?" The little boy growled, bounding over to Ciel and tossing a small red box with a large gold bow on his lap.

"Be kind to your sister, Mikey." Sebastian warned, ruffling his impish boy's hair.

He often looked in wonderment at the creation standing before him, tall, thin and yet rugged, Myhkal was all Sebastian with his piercing garnet eyes and beautifully angled face, yet his darker skin tone hailed directly from the man's deceased father, the young boy's namesake. It had moved Sebastian deeply that his own child would be blessed with the island glow of his own beloved father, but the mischievous streak was something he both enjoyed and dreaded at the same time.

As Lilith had once pointed out before she had passed away. "He's the second coming of Sebby." She chuckled, picking up broken shards of glass from a shattered window in their home, winking at her guilty grandson. "Your Pop gave me hell at your age, now you give it back!"

"Why don't you open your gift first?" Ciel offered, nudging his husband with his elbow. "The kids helped me pick it out." He smiled.

Sebastian nodded, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Ciel's cheek. "Whatever it is, I know I will love it."

Unraveling the pretty bow, Sebastian popped open the square box and lifted a thin neatly folded piece of tissue paper. Drawing in a quick breath, he looked up at Ciel and grinned. "You've been chatting it up with the blokes at the studio."

Ciel laughed. "Yup! How else would I know what you really wanted since you never tell me!"

Nestled against white satin was a Georg Jensen Koppel 317 Chronograph black dial watch. It was an expensive and sleek Scandinavian time piece Sebastian had been eying for quite some time, but with his busy schedule at the dance studio, the dark haired man had little time to devote to his own pleasures. Knowing this, Ciel had called up the Danse Macabre's beleaguered secretary, Jezebel, and had asked her to find out what Sebastian wanted for Christmas.

"Do you like it?" Ciel asked hopefully, "It wasn't easy to get, I had to order it from an overseas merchant and-" his words were quickly swallowed up by the searing kiss Sebastian pressed against his mouth.

"I love it!" Sebastian breathed against his lips, drawing him into a tight hug. "It is third only to the pocket watch as my favorite gift from you!"

"Third?" Ciel gave him a confused look. "What's first?

"Our family."

A chorus of giggles and cheers rose up from Lily and Mykhal as they threw ripped shreds of gift wrap, bows and ribbons in the air. Ciel laughed out loud, feeling like he was the grand marshall of some glorious ticket tape parade.

"Now open my gift." Sebastian motioned towards the small box at Ciel's feet. "I went bonkers trying to find the perfect gift for you." He shrugged.

"Did you now?" Ciel picked up the box and gingerly undid the silky ribbons. Carefully lifting the lid, he felt the rush of blood to his cheeks as he stared at the present before him; an oval shaped locket a silver chain.

"Is this . . . what I think it is?" He ventured, his large eyes never leaving the contents of the box. "How did you-?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't buy my beloved the perfect gift?" Sebastian chuckled, busily strapping on his brand new watch. "Now take it out, there's a surprise inside."

Ciel slowly lifted the brushed silver locket from the box and held it up, on it's surface he could see the Phantomhive family crest etched expertly on the front, turning it over, he read aloud the scripted message on the back.

"Simply Meant to Be." He whispered, with trembling hands he opened the locket and suddenly felt the garden of his heart bloom with the force of a thousand roses, all crushing against his pounding heart. A photo of Lily and Mikey graced one side while a photo of Ciel and Sebastian on their wedding day was on the opposite side.

"I always wanted a locket." He fell into Sebastian's arms and buried his face into his chest, holding the locket tightly against his chest. "But this, this goes beyond everything."

"Daddy and Pop are so good, right Mikey?" Lily smiled at her fathers, hugging her legs as she watched them. Love was a constant in her young life and she witnessed it in various forms among her eclectic family.

It mattered not whether it was between man and woman, man and man, or woman and woman; the law of the heart accepted everyone without judgment. Indeed, young Lily saw the world as a mosaic masterpiece; multifaceted and brilliant.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded, his head immersed in another gift box. "But if you don't open your presents then I'M going to open 'em!" He threatened.

"That boy is going to be the death of us." Sebastian sighed, silently rooting Lily on as she chased her brother around the tree.

Ciel laughed, pleased with his gift and doubly pleased with the happy glow of his children's faces, as well as, his husband's. "I wouldn't trade this life, every second of it, for anything else in the world."

All overflowing with meaning and memory, love found within each fine detail, it was a story with multiple chapters beginning with a 10 year old Ciel suddenly battling the monstrous malignant form of cancer up to their present life, a cancer free Ciel.

He had faced numerous years of fear, pain, anguish and heartache, but one crisp autumn day a dark haired savior from out of nowhere swept into his life and plucked the blue eyed prize from the abyss of despair.

Sebastian had bore witness to his beautiful husband standing precariously upon the threshold of life and death; at one point he had almost subcumbed to grief thinking that Ciel was sure to die. By some grand miracle, by some heavenly chance, Ciel had triumphed and beaten the odds; the only son and heir of the Phantomhive Family had conquered the darkness of eternal sleep and was thankfully given a clean bill of health.

And thus, life began anew.


End file.
